Quisiera ser el cuarto de los Bad Friends
by zurics
Summary: Keses…oigan… ¿escuchan eso?-, fail summary xD , como siempre ;3; , pero anímense a leer x3


Lista de cosas que no me pertenecen:  
>Hetalia Axis Powers- World Series<p>

La canción del Quinto Teletubbie cof el cuarto de los Bad Friends cof(?

El nombre de Micro Friends Trio  
>Muchas cosas más(?<p>

Wy: Emily

Seborga: Evans  
>Insinuaciones SeborgaxWy, SealandxLetonia<p>

Esta es una adaptación de la canción del Quinto Teletubbie de los Chabelos (:

Bueno, enjoy :D(?

xxxx

Peter estaba esperando la llegada de ese grupo.  
>Finalmente, escuchó un <em>kesesese~.<em>

El momento había llegado, rápidamente, sincronizó su canto con su llegada.  
>El Bad Friends Trio, Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, caminaban cerca de donde estaba Peter, conversando despreocupados, sin idea de lo que ocurría después.<p>

-Y así, queridos amigos, es como se pueden tener cinco metros prusianos, keses…oigan… ¿escuchan eso?-

-Cierto…- dijo Francis, volteando a donde salía el ruido.

-Una canción algo extraña…-murmuró Antonio.

Peter cantaba:

Quisiera ser, un bad friend nada más

Sin tener que estudiar, sin tener que trabajar

Violándome a los ukes y burlarme del inglés

Sin sentir pena de ser sólo un pequeñín

¡Desu yo!

Quisiera ser, un bad friend nada más

Todo el día riendo, con mis amigos jodiendo

Fastidiando a quien quiera todo el día sin parar

Y después si queremos nos vamos, ¡a un bar!

Quisiera ser, el cuarto de los bad frieeends

Quiero ser, reconocido por el mundo

Quiero ver, EL MUNDO COMO UN SEME

Y salir a tomar.

CERVEZA, vino tinto y tal vez un champán

Andando por el mundo y a Arthur dominar.

Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa

Al cejón dominar

Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa

¡Desu yo!

Gilbert, Francis, Toño, ¡Desu yo!, Peteeer…¿Peter?...¡Desu yoooo!

Quisiera ser, el cuarto de los bad frieeends, ¡everybody!

Quiero andar, jodiendo por el mundo

Quiero ver el mundo como un seme

Y salir a tomar.

CERVEZA, vino tinto y tal vez un champán

Andando por el mundo y a Arthur dominar.

Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa

Al cejón dominar

Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa

Al cejón dominar

Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa

Y al cejón dominaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…

Peter finalizó, poniendo el micrófono con el cual había cantado.

Gilbert, Francis y Antonio estaban en shock. ¿Qué demonios había cantado?

-¿Y?, ¿qué les pareció?- preguntó ilusionado la micro-nación

-Primero, tienes muy poca edad- dijo Gilbert

-Segundo, no creo que puedas tomar, y tampoco que te dejen entrar a un bar- Antonio dio una sonrisa un poco torcida.

-Mon amie, el único que puede dominar a Arthur es Alfred, y eso que le cuesta bastante. Además, no creo que puedas ser seme de nadie-

-Pero yo si puedo, ¡es más…-

Peter tuvo una imagen mental

_-Nunca le contarás esto a nadie, o el señor Rusia se encargará de ti- _

Raivis había sido muy específico.

Bueno, había sido sólo un pequeño beso, ¡pero él podía llegar a más si quisiera!

-Err…no, nada.-

Peter estaba desilusionado.

-Lo siento pequeño- Antonio lo animó un poco- será para la próxima, ¡adiós!-

-Por cierto, por algo se llama el Bad Friends Trio, ¡Trio niño, Trio!- el prusiano murmuró rodando los ojos

El grupo se alejó.

-Bien…no logré mi objetivo…ok, ¡entonces plan B!-Peter sacó su celular y marcó dos números.

-¿Aló?- contestaron dos voces a la par.

-¡Sebo!, ¡Wy!-

-Te dije que me dijeras Evan-

-Y a mí Emily- carraspeó Wy

-Bien, Evan y Emily…- se corrigió Peter- ¡vengan rápido!-

-¿Por qué?- Emily no quería perder su tiempo

-Formaremos un grupo, ¡desu yo!...será…será… ¡los Micro FriendsTrio!, y yo me reiré así: kisesesese~, tú, Emi, te reirás: Ahonhonhon, y Evan, tú te reirás: Fasososososososo~

-¿Eh?-

-Estás loco- siseó Evan

-Bien, entonces publicaré en mi perfil de Facebook que se dieron un beso cuando nadie se daba cuenta-

-Esto…¡Fasosososososo~!-

-¡Ahonhonhonhon!-

-Bien hecho….,kisesesese~-

Mientras tanto, Chipre del Norte los observaba, atentos…

Finalmente se alejó, pero sólo pensaba en esto:

-Quisiera ser, un Micro Friend nada más….

Xxxxxx  
>La canción está hasta el pedo, PERO NECESITABA HACER ESTE FIC x3<br>DANAÑDNAD Seborga  
>SKAJSDBAJDBASDKJASDBAS POR CHIPRE , TE AMO CHIPRE DEL NORTE, ayyy Dios ;A;<p>

Bueno, el viernes me voy de retiro, ahí aprovecho para avanzar un poco el fanfic de….¡ajá!, no diré el titulo x3, sólo diré que es DenNor (:, y SIII, también está el lindo del Sealand (que pedófila que soy(? )

Estoy esperando mi carta…(? (si no la entienden lean el final de Vente a la capital 8D)

¿Saben que un "reza mucho" basta y sobra? ;3;?(?

Ok, ¡me despido!, ¡lindo fin de semana! (a quienes lo tengan, porque yo no tendré mi fin de semana u.u xd)

Hasta luego ^^ (¿Review's? :D y KISESESESESE~)


End file.
